


A Potter Christmas

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Wish, Gen, one day, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Christmas wishes. Surprise visitors.





	A Potter Christmas

All around the grounds of Hogwarts snow fell in extreme amounts. No one knew why it was falling so rapidly or so heavily. Many of the students were rightly worried that they would be snowbound in school for the holiday. The snow had been falling for three days straight. Harry watched from his tower room inside the Gryffindor dorms he sighs. For him; the snow did not matter, he would stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. He was not welcome back at his Aunt's home during this time. He felt a smile touch his lips for he so enjoys being at school. He hopes that the snow would not mess the other students' leave-taking of their holidays during the yuletide break.

Later that day after everyone who was going home went home by train. The castle was quiet. Most of the people within went to their homes to celebrate for the holidays. There were very few that stayed behind like himself. Harry was grateful for it. For when the school emptied he felt safer then he did when it was full of life. He looks at the many trees that his professors had enchanted and set up. It was so beautiful the castle after they were done with it.

He sighs and looks at Hedwig. He and the snowy owl were hanging out for a moment Harry had his window open for her. "Well, girl seems you and I are the only students left in Hogwarts. Or so I feel." He sighs. "I am sure there might be others. Most likely in the other houses. I know that here there are none." He was not sure to be happy or sad about it. He hates being lonely. Yet it was hard to form real friendships with all the expectations being who he was. "I have only one wish this year. I don't think it will be answered."

On Christmas morning Harry woke up and sleepily walks out into the common room. He blinks drawing his mind back from wool-gathering looking at the black dog that was lying down on the floor. The dog looked up at him. Harry was so surprised. "Sirius?" The big black dog changed magically in front of him and there stood Sirius Black one of the most wanted of the Wizarding world. His godfather smile was wistful. He felt strange standing there. Harry knew the man was dead. He was not see through like Nearly Headless Nick. 

"I thought you died." Harry looks at him surprised. He feels confused. He knew there was no coming back from the veil.

"Merry Christmas Harry. It's a bit more complicated than that." He smiles at him. "Just say I got some special help and then found my way back for today only." He pauses looking at Harry. "Got some gifts for you." His eyes rest on the tree. "They are under the tree," He tilts his head as if listening, "and I need to turn back into a dog." He shifts back into dog form. The big black dog sat at Harry's feet as the Head Mistress of Gryffindor appeared.

"Professor, Merry Christmas." Harry smiles at her. He had finished unwrapping the gifts his friends had managed to get him. From the Weasleys he gotten another cool sweater this year it was crimson with a black dragon on the front. The twins sent him an assortment of jokes and pranks for him to try out on his fellow students. Ron had gotten him some sweets and so had Ginny. Hermoine had gotten him another book on Quiddith, this one was new this year. Hagrid had gotten him a book on dragons. All in all, Harry was quite happy. He even got a surprise gift of his godfather back in this life. At least for Christmas day he had him back.

"Things go well Harry." She looks at him. "The Headmaster wishes to see you." Harry nods and he and Serious followed the Professor to the Headmaster. He is surprised that she says nothing about the big black dog padding along with the two of them.

Once inside the office, McGonagall left the two alone with the Headmaster. Harry looks at him and Albus's eyes twinkle at him. "I am glad you and Snuffles are here Harry." He said to them both. "I hope this Holiday is going well for you now." Harry could tell that he seemed pleased with recent events. He also did nto seem too surprised by a dead man in the form of a black dog visiting one of his students.

"It is Headmaster." Harry smiled feeling the tides of happiness inside him. "I got what I really needed this year."

"I hope so Harry for magical blessings don't happen often." Albus smiles. "Why don't you and Snuffles enjoy the holiday snow after breakfast. Go get dressed it is going to be at the head table for you're one of a handful of students who had not gone home for the holidays." He watched as Harry retreated with his godfather dogging his steps and had to smile for this was indeed one of those things that did not happen often. Wishes did come true, even if it was for a limited time.


End file.
